ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja too can have a cavity
Hattori gets a cavity (Ninja too can have a cavity) (忍者もまいった虫歯でござるの巻) is episode 508 of the 1981 Ninja Hattori-kun anime. When Hattori discovers that he has a cavity, he tries to hide it from the others. Synopsis The day goes off to a bad start for Kemumaki when he sits on a compass in school and hurts his bottom. At home, Kenichi, Hattori, Shinzo and Shishimaru laugh at the incident, and Hattori tells them that bearing pain is a ninja lesson. Just then Mrs Mitsuba calls them in for snacks. As they tuck in, Hattori feels a sharp pain pierce his tooth. He scurries off to the attic and looks in the mirror, and sees a cavity in one of his teeth. He's horrified. As Hattori gets ready to nip off to the dentist's, he gets pulled over by Kenichi, Shinzo and Shishimaru, who have overheard him. They interrogate him, but he manages to worm his way out of the situation and heads off to the clinic. Meanwhile, Kemumaki goes to the dentist's for an appointment, where he is told to wait in the operating room. Just then, Kagechiyo rings from the flat to tell Kemumaki that Hattori is checking in to have his tooth filled. Not missing a trick, Kemumaki finds the perfect opportunity to get one over Hattori. Meanwhile, on his way to the surgery, Hattori bumps into Yumeko, who is out shopping. Just then, a lorry drives by and Yumeko thinks Hattori was laughing at the sight of her knickers. Ashamed, she leaves. Just then, Kagechiyo turns up, feigning a toothache. Hattori offers to come with him to the dentist's. Upon reaching the surgery, they are greeted by the dentist - Kemumaki. Once getting Hattori to sit down in the chair, he presses a button and large metal straps bind Hattori's arms. He then forces his mouth open with a dog's bone, and Kagechiyo gets the lump out of his cheek - which is, in reality, a baseball. Simultaneously, Kemumaki removes his disguise. Knowing that Hattori has merely been putting on a brave face - an eye-mask - Kemumaki tries to extract the tooth with a golf ball, while Kagechiyo gets the cameras rolling. However, this does not work, so he tries again with a baseball bat. Fortunately for Hattori, the ball rebounds and hits Kemumaki on the forehead, giving him a nasty bump. Kemumaki gives his scheme another go, this time with a giant shot-put ball. Just then, Mr Koike comes into the waiting room for an appointment, and Kemumaki is distracted by his voice - which culminates in him dropping the ball on his foot! Ouch! Hattori sees his chance, takes his robes off, and, clad merely in his loincloth, hurls sets of false teeth at Kemumaki and Kagechiyo, who get bitten left, right and centre. Mr Koike unsuspectingly barges into the room, and trips on the piece of string attached to the ball - and Hattori's tooth falls out! To make matters worse, his mask comes off, revealing his pain. Kemumaki and Kagechiyo fetch their camera and are about to take a photo of him - when they see his really ugly mask. Disgusted, Kemumaki, Kagechiyo and Mr Koike faint. Characters *Kanzo Hattori *Kemuzou Kemumaki *Kagechiyo *Mr Koike *Yumeko Kawai *Dentist *Dental nurse *Kenichi Mitsuba *Shinzo Hattori *Shishimaru *Mrs Mitsuba Category:1981 anime episodes